everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Heather von Olympus/Diary
Diary of Heather von Olympus. WIP/Rewrite-In-Progress Graces of Olympus Growing up on Mt. Olympus, I had a charmed life, I’ll admit to that. But it hardly means I’m anything like the spoiled mortal princesses of the fairytale kingdoms. I am older, wiser, and more divine, and therefore superior in every conceivable way. My parents, Hera and Zeus, Olympian Queen and King, respectively, always taught me the value of hard work, hexpecially through their stories. While most other youths listen to tales of fairies and maidens, I'' grew up with the myths of my parents, the wars fought in their names and how they attained their throne. Coming from a famously large family, there are gods I respect, such as my beloved mother, and there are other aunts, uncles, cousins, and siblings who act less like myths and more so as cautionary tales. Never will I forget the Golden Apple of Eris that started the Trojan War, nor the downfall of uncle Hades, who was cast down to the Underworld, or even the imprisonment of grandfather Cronus in Tartarus. I have always strove to live out eternity like my parents have, and therefore I was delighted to be informed that I would retell my mother’s roles. Now, of course that is a title that comes with a lot of honor and regality, but also pressure and work. Ever since I came to this school, I have often found myself tasked with defending my mother’s name to the misinterpreted and unfounded opinions of my classmates. It is work I enjoy doing, but ever-after the rebellion of the Rebel Mythos, not only must I defend my family's power, but also fight for the right to live out my new destiny. I will continue to do so, and as an immortal, the ramifications of this will effect myself for an eternity, so I must choose my next actions wisely… Chapter 1 It was a beautiful day on the peak Mt. Olympus (we never have bad weather up there), and I was summoned to my mother's chambers. Being the Queen of the gods, and my beloved mother, I had no choice but to abide and make my way up the temple stairs to her throne. The room was the largest in our house, and since we had the largest temple on Olympus, it ended being quite huge indeed. There sat my beautiful mother, her red hair (which runs in the family, but I believe she has the loveliest shade) resting on the back of her throne. Next to her was my father's even taller, albeit emptier throne. Where he was, I hadn't a clue. Probably with Zanus, my older brother. I stood at the foot, waiting patiently for her to speak. She opened her mouth and said: "Darling daughter, are you aware of the school located in the mortal world?" I thought for a second. She could only be talking about Ever After High, the fairytale school where my ''adoptive cousin, Chariclo Arganthone, had recently transferred. Of course I knew, but why my mother asked me about it was beyond my comprehension at the time. "Of course I do," I answered, "but why do you ask such a thing, mother?" "Because, darling, you will soon be attending." Chapter 2 What? I didn't even go to school, we don't have them formerly on Olympus. And now my mother wanted me to attend a mortal academy of all places? Normally I respected my mother's decisions, but this I just couldn't understand. "Mother, why do you wish for me to attend? It's a fairytale school, and we are myths! And most definitely not mortals! I must know your reasoning!" My mother looked at me calmly, despite my disrespectful tone. She was a Queen, and patience was a trait of hers, despite what certain myths will have you believe. She spoke: "Recently, there have been problems with the student body, and how they feel about their fates." I knew she was talking about the destiny conflict taking place, among groups labelled "Royals" and "Rebels". I found it utterly pointless, certainly the Royals were right. These Rebels are testing the Fates, and they don't appreciate that, as my father tells me. "Yes, I am aware. That is why we sent Chariclo Arganthone, to rectify those problems. Of course, she was no help. Why send me however?" I didn't know what I could do, aside from showing support for the Royals on our behalf. "Well, since your cousin wasn't enough, the school's Headmaster has come up with a program, hopefully to distract from the conflict entirely until further notice. And you will not be the only one, my daughter. In the same vein the fairytales repeat themselves, we plan to do the same for our myths. I have chosen you to play my role in our mythology. Do you accept my task?" Category:Diaries Category:Work in Progress Category:Fanfictions Category:Heather von Olympus Category:Airbenderfreak's Stories